Scooby's Phantom Adventure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Fifth in Scooby's Monster Adventure Series. Shaggy and Christina are expecting but things can't ever be normal can they? As Danny's arch enemy plans to take over the world with some help from a very bitter Moanica
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh" Christina gasped.

Quietly Christina walked into the living room. Dani, Winnie and Tannis were playing a game. Phantasma and Sibella were reading. Elsa was working on an art project. Danny was out with Linda. Shaggy and Scooby were having an after lunch snack . Sugie was sleeping.

"Ahem"

"What is it Christina?" Shaggy asked giving his wife his full attention.

"I have news"

Dani Shook Sugie until she woke up then urged Christina to continue.

"I'm pregnant"

Shaggy just about fainted while everyone else squealed with excitement.

"You're pregnant?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep" Christina replied.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Shaggy exclaimed picking up Christina and spinning her around.

"I'm going to be an aunt" Sugie cred excitedly

"What's with all the excitement?" Danny asked with Linda floating in behind him.

"Christina's pregnant"

"WHAT?" Linda cried

"I'm pregnant"

"Yeah I heard you. I'm just really excited" Linda said giving her friend a hug.

"So now what?" Dani asked.

"We tell Uncle Dracula" Christina said.

"How about we throw a party and tell everyone at once?" Shaggy suggested.

"Great idea"

...

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Van Hellscream FAILED" Vlad cried kicking around some space derbies.

When Vlad heard the news about Van Hellscream he flew into space to blow of steam.

"What the?" Vlad exclaimed when he was brought back to earth by an unseen force.

Upon looking around he found that he was in a graveyard.

"Hello Vlad"

"Who's there?"

"My name's Moanica and we have a lot to discuss"

...

* * *

The following Saturday.

"Great party guys" Frankie said.

"Agreed but what's it for?" Fred asked.

"You think it's time Shaggy?" Christina asked.

"Whenever you're ready Christina" Shaggy replied.

"Then I think we should tell them now"

"Tell us what?" Dracula asked.

Shaggy and Christina went to the center of the room.

"Attention everyone" Shaggy said.

Once everyone was looking they continued.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering why we threw this party" Shaggy said.

"Yes why?"

"Well we're expecting"

The crowd cheered.

"You're what?' Dracula cried.

"Expecting"

"As in pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Christina you're parents would be so proud of you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

...

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you?" Vlad asked Moanica.

"Yes what part of that wasn't clear?"

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because it will be the end of Danny Phantom"

...

* * *

 **That ends chapter One. What did you think? Ideas? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later.

"I'll do it Christina" Shaggy said before racing off.

"Honestly just because I'm pregnant that does not make me helpless" Christina huffed sitting down on the couch.

"I know I know" Shaggy laughed bringing Christina her lunch.

"We're back and we brought ice cream" Lina announced floating in with Danny following.

"Great" Christina said.

"You brought more than one tub right?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep" Danny said.

"Why would you doubt us?" Linda asked.

"I'll get a spoon" Shaggy said going into the kitchen

The one thing Christina had been craving was ice cream. Lot's and lot's of ice cream. It didn't matter if it was one in the morning if she wanted Ice cream she got it. Shaggy returned handing Christina a spoon. Christina wasted no time in eating the ice cream like her life depended on it.

"Hey Christina can I have some?" Linda asked.

"No this is mine" Christina replied.

"We brought five tubs can I please have some?"

"NO THIS IS MINE"

"Linda I don't think she's going to give you any" Danny laughed.

"But I-"

"Don't worry Linda we can go out for ice cream later" Danny said.

"Okay fine"

* * *

Velma rolled over in bed lazily when she heard her phone. Feeling around for her glasses once she found them she put them on and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Velma sorry I woke you"

"No it's okay Jackson" Velma yawned sitting up.

"I've got some news" he said.

"Is it good or bad?" Velma asked.

"It's strange"

"What is it?" Velma asked slightly concerned.

"Moanica's back"

Velma briefly remembered Christina not wanting to talk about Moanica. She wondered who she was.

"Who's she?"

"Oh that's right you don't know her"

"Who is she?" Velma repeated.

"No one good"

"Should I be worried?"

"I'm not sure"

"What's the deal with Moanica?" Velma asked.

"She's just bad news"

"Why is she back?"

"I don't know. Just don't tell Christina or Shaggy"

"Okay"

"Wanna catch a movie later?"

"Yes"

* * *

"So you'd like a teaching position here?"

"Yes Miss Bloodgood ." Vlad replied.

"Any prior experience?"

"No I just got my certification ma'am"

"Well I'll give you a trial run. If all goes well you've got a job"

"Thank you"

* * *

Back at Grimwoods.

"Where's Christina?" Dani asked.

"Probably in sugar comma " Sugie replied.

"She ate all of it at once?" Winnie asked.

"Every last drop" Sugie replied.

"She really likes ice cream"

"No kidding"

"Girls" Shaggy called.

"Yes Shaggy?" they asked coming into the kitchen.

"Christina wants to see you"

"Where is she?" Winnie asked.

"Bed"

"Why?"

"The doctor ordered her to rest"

"Are you sure it was the doctor?" Sugie teased.

"Very funny. Yes the doctor said she needed rest now go"

So the girls walked down the hall to Shaggy and Christina's room. Shaggy had moved into Christina's room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in" Christina called.

The girls entered. Christina was propped up in bed surrounded by pillows and blankets. The girls stood crowded around the doorway.

"You don't have to just stand there come and sit" Christina said.

The girls walked over to Christina's bed and sat down.

"So what have you been doing?" Christina asked.

"We played tag earlier Dani won" Winnie said.

"I took Sandy for a walk" Sugie said.

"Thank you Sugie"

"Your welcome"

"How long do you have to stay cooped up in here?" Dani asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest"

"So did you decide on a baby name yet?"

"No"

"Do you no if it's a boy or girl" Sugie asked.

"We wanted to be surprised" Christina said.

"What do you hope it is?" Dani asked.

"To be honest I hope it's a girl"

"Shaggy wants a son" Sugie said.

"I know" Christina laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Did you hear Moanica's back" Frankie said rushing to her friends.

"Yeah what do you think she wants?" Lagonna asked.

"I have no idea" Cleo said.

"It's probably not good" Clawdeen said.

"I'm worried" Frankie said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Draculaura"

Draculaura shut her locker and came face to face with Moanica.

"Hi" Draculaura mumbled.

"Why do you look so sad?" Moanica asked.

"No reason " Draculaura said while looking for an excuse to leave.

"Hey where's your cousin and her friend?"

"Christina tested out of school. Same with Linda "

"Oh really? That's too bad I wanted to apologize "

"Sure you did" Draculaura spat.

"No really "

"You aren't sorry. She was in the hospital for a month " Draculaura said before stomping away.

…..

At Grimwoods.

"Shaggy I'm fine I swear. Can I leave now?" Christina asked.

"No the doctor ordered you to stay put"

"Fine" Christina grumbled annoyed.

"Do you want more ice cream?"

"Yes"

"One tub of mint chocolate chip coming up"

"I want Vanilla "

"But we don't have any "

"Then get some "

"Right away" Shaggy said.

Shaggy knew better than to argue with Christina.

"Danny can you do me a favor?"

"Christina wants more ice cream doesn't she?"

"Yes and she wants Vanilla now "

"Okay " Danny sighed before heading to the store.

…

While on his way to the store Danny's ghost sense went off. He stopped and looked around carefully. No ghosts. Danny shrugged and turned to continue his walk to the store only to come face to face with Linda.

"Linda you scared me " Danny said jumping back a bit.

"Sorry where are you going?" Linda asked falling into step with Danny.

"The store"

"Christina wanted more ice cream didn't she?"

"Yeah Shaggy and Sugie have their hands full already so that left me"

"Why can't she just make some appear out of thin air?" Linda asked as they entered town.

"Shaggy said something about her magic being messed up since she's pregnant "

"Oh weird"

"Tell me about it"

…

At monster high.

"Hello everyone take your seats please " Vlad said as the students poured into his room.

"Whoa Bloodgood hired a normie teacher" Deuce exclaimed.

"I assure you Deuce I'm no mere human " Vlad replied coldly.

"Oh really because you look like one " Deuce shrugged taking a seat next to Cleo.

Transforming Vlad said.

"You may refer to me as Mr Masters or Mr plasmius whichever is easier "

"Yes sir" the class mumbled.

"Now you have to excuse me this is my first time teaching "

"Yes Sir"

"Good now let's begin "

…

Velma sat on the couch patiently waiting for Jackson to arrive. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Jumping up Velma went to answer the door.

"Hi Jackson "

"Hey Velma ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"See you later Velma " Daphne called from the kitchen.

"See you later Daphne " Velma replied before leaving with Jackson.

…

At Grimwoods.

Christina was sitting propped up in bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called.

"Hi Christina " Tannis said walking in.

"Hi Tannis" Christina replied as Tannis climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Tannis asked looking at the book Christina had.

"Looking at my old yearbook"

"Cool can I see?"

"Sure" Christina replied moving the book so Tannis could see it.

"There's Cleo" Tannis said pointing out her sister.

"Yep and there I am" Christina replied pointing out where she was.

"Why are you in the back?"

"I didn't like having my picture taken "

"Why?"

"Because vampires aren't always visible in pictures "

"But you're only half vampire "

"Exactly "

Christina turned the page.

"Who's she?" Tannis asked pointing to the zombie sitting beside Christina.

Christina winced before replying .

"That's Moanica "

"Is she your friend?"

"No she used to be "

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay "

"We're back with Vanilla ice cream " Danny said handing the tub and a spoon to Christina.

"Great. Would you like some Tannis?" Christina asked making a bowl and spoon appear.

"But but-" Linda stuttered as Tannis ate ice cream.

"Here Linda " Christina said handing her friend a bowl.

"Thank you"

…

"Can I sit here?" Moanica asked later that day.

"Sure" Frankie replied scooting over to make room for the zombie .

Draculaura just glared. She wasn't about to forgive Moanica.

"So why'd you come back Moanica?" Frankie asked.

"I decided to start over. I really want to apologize to Christina it's a shame she isn't here though "

"Yeah she tested out of school "

"What's she do now?"

"She's a teacher. Though I'm not sure she's teaching right now " Frankie laughed.

"Why?"

"She's married and expecting her first child " Frankie said despite the glare from her friends.

"Oh really? How wonderful " Moanica said gagging when the others weren't looking.

Draculaura noticed though. What was Moanica up to?


	4. Chapter 4

Draculaura went home that night worried. Why had Moanica returned? Draculaura didn't buy her reasons. She refused to believe that the cruel zombie had truly , really changed. Not after what had happened to Christina. Not after the hospital. Not after seeing the happy look on Moanica's face that day. Draculaura refused to believe someone like her could change. She had something planed. Something awful, something dangerous. Draculaura had to find out what it was and if her friends didn't help her she'd do it by herself.

* * *

Sibella entered her room and found a letter on her bed. Filled with nervous excitement the young vampire quickly tore it open in a rush to read it.

 _Dear Sibella._

 _How are you? I have been okay but I have bad news. Moanica has returned to Monster High. She says she's changed and that she regrets her actions but I don't believe a word she says. She keeps saying she wants to apologize to Christina. I don't believe that either. You and I both know she wasn't the least bit sorry. The wounds still run deep. Christina was in the hospital. The hospital! For a month. A whole month. You remember the nightmares. She'd wake up screaming. Daddy nearly lost his mind trying to repair the damage Moanica caused Christina both mentally and physically._

 _I know I'm rambling. Please Bella you've gotta help me prove she's up to something. Also don't tell Christina about this. I wouldn't want her to panic. In other news we got a new teacher. He teaches about ghost history. It sounds strange doesn't it? Here's something stranger he's half human like your teacher.._

 _Oh well I must go now I'm meeting the girls at the mall today._

 _Love,_

 _Draculaura._

* * *

"So I've got a job at the school what now or did you only form half the plan?" Vlad asked. _  
_

"Be patient Vlad" Moanica replied.

"I fail to see how this will end Danny Phantom"

"Trust me that's only part of the plan"

* * *

A few days later Velma and Jackson met in the park.

"Hey Velma" Jackson greeted giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jackson"

The two were soon seated on a bench away from people.

"So how's school been?" Velma asked.

"Okay"

"You okay Jackson?"

"Moanica's sudden return has everyone on edge"

"Who is she anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay but you know if you ever do need to talk about I'm always here"

"I know"

"I love you Jackson"

"Love you to Velma" Jackson said before kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

At Grimwoods:

"You okay Danny?"

"Fine Linda"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You seem tense today. Is your job hard?"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?" Linda asked sitting down at the table.

"I just have this weird feeling" Danny admitted sitting across from his friend.

"About what?"

"That something is going to happen"

"Something bad?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe we outta call our friends"

"Good idea"

* * *

Frankie was surprised to get a call. She was even more surprised that it was from Linda.

"Hey Linda" Frankie said answering the call.

"Hey Frankie how's everything at school?"

Frankie wasn't sure if she should tell Linda.

"What is it Frankie?"

"Well I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Christina"

"Why shouldn't I she's my best friend"

"Trust me it's for her own good"

"Fine then tell me"

"Moanica's back"

Linda nearly dropped her phone. Quickly she flew out of earshot. She didn't want Christina to hear what she was about to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

"I know" Frankie agreed.

"Why's she back? What's she planing?"

"She says she's changed"

"And you believe her?"

"yes"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS?"

"I'm giving her a chance"

"She doesn't deserve a chance"

"Linda!"

"I'm sorry Frankie but it's true"

"You can't hold on to the past"

"She put Christina in the hospital!"

"Christina recovered"

"Not from the trauma that back stabbing liar caused"

"Linda!"

"Frankie you and I both know that zombie couldn't change to save her afterlife"

"Can't you at least give her a chance?"

"Absolutely not"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Sibella answered and found Tug.

"Hi Tug"

"Hey Sibella"

"What brings you by?"

"I came to ask if you'd like to go to the movies"

"You know I want to silly" Sibella said before giving Tug a kiss.

"Great"

"Just let me tell Miss Grimwood where I'm going"

"Okay"

* * *

"I hear The Goblin King is playing" Tug said when they arrived.

"No" Sibella said in surprise.

"Yeah and I've got tickets"

"You're the best boyfriend ever"

"Thank you"

* * *

Christina was lazily looking through her fairy tale book. Shaggy didn't know she'd woken up yet and she wanted to stay that way for a while. She loved Shaggy but recently he'd become over bearing and annoying.

 _"I'll do it Christina"_

 _"Christina I'll grade their papers you rest"_

 _"The doctor said to stay in bed Christina"_

 _"Do you need anything Christina?"_

As Christina begun to read she heard the door open.

"Christina why didn't you tell me you were awake" Shaggy said.

"Because I wanted five minutes of peace"

"How did you get your book? Were you out of bed?" Shaggy asked walking over to Christina.

"No Shaggy I used magic to get it"

"And what if your powers went crazy again?"

"Then I would just do without it" she replied.

"Christina-"

"Shaggy I love you but right now you're acting like a parent and not my husband" Christina laughed.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to stress yourself out or hurt yourself"

"I know"

* * *

 **Okay that ends that chapter. What did you think? I personally love the Christina/Shaggy bit at the end. I can't do serious too much or it gives me a headache. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Years ago.

"Where's Christina?" Draculaura asked worried.

"I thought she was with you" Frankie replied concern taking over.

"Is she with Linda?" Draculaura asked.

"Linda isn't here today" Frankie replied worry beginning to creep in.

"Help"

The plea was faint but it was most certainly Christina's voice. Without much thought the two girls began to run down the hall. They found Christina in a vacant classroom nearby.

"Christina what happened?"

Christina collapsed.

...

* * *

Present.

Draculaura woke with a start. The gruesome image of Christina in desperate need of help would not leave her mind. The pain she must've felt. The fear that continued to eat at her insides;. All because of Moanica. Draculaura couldn't take it anymore. Picking up her phone she called Clawdeen.

...

* * *

"Hello?" Clawdeen yawned.

"Clawdeen you need to come over"

"Draculaura? What's wrong?" Clawdeen asked suddenly wide awake.

"Just come over" Draculaura replied before hanging up.

...

* * *

"What's wrong?" Clawdeen asked when she arrived a few minutes later.

"Moanica" was all Draculaura said as they sat down.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Oh Draculaura I'm sorry"

"You need to help me Clawdeen"

"With what?"

"Moanica's up to something we need to find out what"

...

* * *

The next day.

"Hi Draculaura"

"Hi Moanica" Draculaura mumbled.

"Can I sit with you girls at lunch again?"

"Okay" came Clawdeen's voice as she arrived.

"Great thanks" Moanica said before leaving.

"Why did you do that?" Draculaura asked once Moanica had turned the corner.

"You want to find out what's she's up to right?"

"yes"

"Then we have to keep an eye on her"

"Fine"

"Just remember you're doing this for Christina"

"Right for Christina"

* * *

At Grimwoods.

It was early morning but Christina had been unable to sleep. Curse Insomnia! Christina was ether awake and restless or awake and sick to her stomach. She laid facing the window as light begun to creep into the room. Maybe Shaggy would let her out of the bedroom today. There was nothing she'd love more than a walk through the pumpkin patch. She liked it there. As weird as it may have been she had a feeling the baby did too. As light continued to creep in through the window she heard Shaggy begin to stir. That was odd, He usually didn't move until you mentioned breakfast.

"Good morning " he yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head" Christina replied turning to face him.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"I didn't "

"I figured I woke up and you weren't there"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Shaggy said .

"It's theirs" Christina said resting her hand on her pregnant belly.

"They should let their mommy sleep" Shaggy agreed.

"Shaggy breakfast" Danny called thinking he was still sleeping.

"Can I come?" Christina asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Shaggy sighed dramatically.

"Yippee" Christina cheered as she climbed out of bed.

* * *

"Christina" the girls cheered upon seeing her.

"Hi girls long time no see" Christina joked as she took her place next to Shaggy.

"Shaggy finally let you out of prison?" Sugie asked jokingly.

"Ha ha" Shaggy replied dryly as breakfast was served.

"Seriously though did he?" Sugie asked.

"Ask him" Christina replied before scarfing down her food.

"Well Shaggy?" Sibella asked expectantly.

"She still needs to take it easy but I suppose she can come out"

"Yay" the girls cheered clapping

* * *

Back at monster high.

"Hi Purrsephone"

"Um Hi Moanica" Purrsephone replied a little startled.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry" Moanica said stepping back.

"No it's okay"

"Where's your sister?"

"At home she's sick today"

"Oh that's too bad I was going to ask if you'd like to join my club"

"What club?"

"It's exclusive. Only the members know the name"

"Wait every club at school needs a sponsor who's yours?"

"Mr. Masters"

"The new teacher?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't he a bit odd?"

"I suppose"

"Am I supposed to be offended?"

Both girls jumped and turned to find Vlad looking at them.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Mr. Masters. I was just telling Purrsephone about our club" Moanica said while looking at the floor.

"Are you going to join?" Vlad asked Purrsephone.

"Let me talk to Meowlody about it tonight and I'll tell you what she says tomorrow"

"Perfect see you later Purrsephone" Moanica said walking away with Vlad.

* * *

Back at Grimwoods.

"Christina look at what I drew" Tannis said rushing over to Christina who was sitting on the couch.

The picture although not perfect was clearly of Winnie.

"Nice job Tannis" Christina said handing the mummy back her drawing.

"Nice enough to be put on The Wall?" Tannis asked.

The Wall was the place in Christina's classroom where all the really good art was displayed.

"Yes go ask Shaggy to hang it up for you"

Tannis rushed off to find Shaggy. Sugie came in a few minutes later holding Sandy who'd just gotten a bath (At this moment Scooby was hiding because he was next).

"Hi Christina"

"Hey Sugie"

"Did you pick out a baby name yet?"

"Well Shaggy says if we have a son we're going to name it Shaggy Jr" Christina laughed.

"What if you have a girl?"

"We're still deciding"

"What if you have more than one baby?"

"Twins?"

"Yeah or triplets"

"Twins I can handle. Triplets that's a different story" Christina said.

"When are you going to start working on the nursery?"

"She's not working on anything" Shaggy said coming in.

"Then who is?" Christina asked surprised.

"Danny and I"

"Did Danny agree to this?" Sugie asked.

"I'm fine with it" Danny said floating in.

"As long as your okay with it" Christina said deciding not to argue.

* * *

 **That ends that. Hope you enjoyed. More than one baby hmm? Sounds interesting *evil smile*. What do you think Shaggy and Christina should name their baby? Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Answer these questions in a review or PM me. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold. Extremely cold. Christina shivered violently. She could never keep a regular body temperature but this was different. This cold was terrifying. Something wasn't right. Christina looked at her surroundings but she couldn't figure out where she was. The fear started to creep in. The wind picked up blowing violently around her. Pushing her in all directions. She heard something or rather someone. Someone she never wanted to see or hear again.

"I'm coming Christina"

"Go away" Christina yelled.

"Oh don't you understand? I'm never going away"

"Leave me alone" she replied starting to run trying to escape the voice.

"Silly Christina you can't run from me"

Christina screamed as someone grabbed her arm.

...

* * *

"Christina wake up sweetie "

Christina bolted upright nearly knocking Shaggy out of the bed. She put her hand to her chest and could feel the faint but most definitely there heartbeat. Christina sighed in relief as she fell back onto the pillows.

"Christina what happened?" Shaggy asked pulling her closer.

"I had a bad dream"

"I thought your nightmares were gone"

"This was different Shaggy"

"Tell me about it" Shaggy replied gently.

"I'd rather not" Christina said.

"Christina please. I want to help you" Shaggy prompted.

"No No I can't- I can't" Christina said as she begun to shake like Shaggy often did when he was scared.

...

* * *

Shaggy felt his heart breaking. Even though it was dark he could plainly see the tears. She was very clearly distressed. Shaggy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer lightly kissing the top of her head.

"If you don't want to talk about we don't have to" he whispered.

"Thank you Shaggy" Christina replied before dozing off again.

* * *

The next day at Monster High.

"So did you make a decision yet?" Moanica asked Purrsepone and Meowlody.

"Yes we'd like to join" Purrsepone said.

"Perfect we'll be meeting in the gym after school see you then" Moanica said walking away with a cheery smile.

Once out of sight Moanica dropped the smile. Her plan was coming together.

* * *

At Grimwoods .

Shaggy woke up before Christina. Something that never happened. He looked at her. After the events of the previous night he was worried. Christina hadn't had a nightmare in months. Not since before the wedding. Something was clearly bothering her. He didn't like seeing her upset and he wanted to help but if she didn't want to ttalk about it he wouldn't push her. She'd talk about it when she wanted to.

"Morning princess" he whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Shaggy" Christina yawned.

"Feel better?"

"Yes" Christina said sitting up..

"Would you like to pick the colors for the nursery today?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes that would be nice"

"We still need to pick a girls name" Shaggy reminded her.

"Let's discuss it when I've had some coffee"

"Okay" Shaggy laughed as the got out of bed.

* * *

Once everyone was seated at the table.

"Okay girls what do you think we should name the baby if it's a girl?" Shaggy asked.

"Sarah" Sibella suggested.

"Taylor" Phantasma said.

"Dani" Dani quipped which caused everyone to laugh.

"How about Diana?" Sugie suggested.

"I like that" Christina said in thought.

"Thanks girls" Shaggy said.

"Your welcome"

* * *

Later Christina, Shaggy and Danny stood in the empty room that was going to belong to the baby. Even though Shaggy and Christina didn't want to take up space in the school and said that one day they'd move into a house of their own Miss Grimwood would hear nothing of it and insisted on providing a nursery. Shaggy and Christina had only given in when she reminded them that the school was magic and would grow and shrink accordingly. Right now the three were discussing ideas for the design of the nursery. After a while though Christina need to help the girls so she had to leave.

"Whew she's gone" Danny sighed bringing out the real nursery design.

"Shh she'll hear you" Shaggy warned.

Over the time Christina was cooped up in her room Shaggy had issued a challenge over who could design the nursery. The rule was it had to be gender neutral. He'd even asked the gang to help. Once they were sure Christina was busy they set to work.

* * *

An hour or so later.

"Christina we have a surprise for you" Shaggy announced coming into the dining room where Christina was drawing.

"Oh really?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah it's in the nursery come on" Shaggy said leading the way.

The girls begun to form a line behind Christina as she walked to the nursery. She found it odd but kept going anyway.

"Surprise" Shaggy said opening the door to reveal the newly painted nursery

The nursery was painted a light yellow. On the farthest wall was a painted tree with long branches. The only thing missing was the furniture.

"Awe this is adorable" Christina said.

"I'm glad you like it. You have Dani to thank for the design"

Dani stepped forward shyly.

"Dani this is wonderful" Christina said.

"thank you"

* * *

A week later.

"Hurry they're coming" Dani announced floating in.

"Everyone hide quickly" Miss Grimwood ordered.

"Where is everyone?" Christina asked as she stepped inside the house.

"Why's it dark?" Shaggy asked as he felt for the light switch.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled once they'd turned on the lights.

Mystery Inc was there as were Christina's monster high friends. Dracula and Vannapira were too. Everyone had thrown them a surprise baby shower.

"Oh my" Christina gasped as her friends rushed forward to hug her.

"Easy girls let her breathe" Shaggy laughed as the girls clustered around Christina.

"Come on you gotta open your presents now" Dani and Winnie exclamid pulling Christina to a nearby chair.

"Mine first" Tannis begged.

"Okay" Christina said opening the small box.

"Awe Tannis it's adorable " Christina said pulling out a teddy bear.

"Me next" Dani said.

Dani had written and illustrated a children's book about animals.

"Thank you Dani"

"Now for the rest of your presents please follow me" Sibella said leading them to the nursery.

Sibella opened the Door to reveal a fully furnished nursery. There was a round white crib in the corner. A fully stocked changing table across from the crib. A full bookshelf provided by Velma and Jackson. Next to that was a chair for Christina. Spread across the room were various stuffed animals..

"This is perfect " Christina gasped.

"Not yet" Dracula said stepping forward.

"What could possibly be missing?" Christina asked.

"This" Dracula replied holding up a baby rattle.

"You found my rattle " Christina said taking it from her uncle.

The rattle was painted by hand. With bats as its design.

"Now it's perfect "

"agreed"


	7. Chapter 7

"Moanica we're here. Where are you?" Purrsephone asked as the two sisters walked into the gym.

"Right here" Moanica said before springing her trap.

...

* * *

It had been a week since the disappearance of Purrsephone and her sister. It was just after the baby shower that Draculaura began to suspect Moanica was involved. She grew even more suspicious when she saw Moanica talking to other monsters. Although the chit chat was mostly apologizing and such Draculaura had heard Moanica mention a club of some sort once or twice. Draculaura relayed this information to her friends who were beginning to suspect something as well. They kept a close eye on Moanica not wanting a repeat disaster.

* * *

Years ago.

The pain was sharp. Burning through her. Christina cried in agony. As they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Wanna see something cool?" Moanica had asked.

"Sure" Christina replied.

Moanica launched forward and reached out to touch Christina's head. Christina jumped back knowing what Moanica could do.

"Don't worry it won't affect you" Moanica said before touching Christina's head.

Moanica was wrong. Although the vampire side of Christina attacked and tried to fight it. Her fairy genes weren't made to fight this. Instead of turning Christina though it made her sick . Sick like cancer. Moanica although not expecting the results was clearly enjoying herself. A smile of pure sadistic joy on her face. Even as they loaded her former friend into an ambulance. Even when Draculaura slapped her across the face and told her to stay away from Christina. Christina came back to school a month and a half later Moanica had long since left. No one dared to ask Christina why she'd been in the hospital. Not even Toralie.

* * *

Christina woke up suddenly. It was dark outside still. She cast a glance to the clock. One in the morning. Surprisingly she hadn't woken Shaggy who was still sleeping peacefully. Even though she didn't want to wake Shaggy Christina knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she talked about this. So she shook Shaggy's arm until he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong Christina?" he asked still half asleep.

"I had a bad dream again"

Shaggy was suddenly wide awake.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yes"

* * *

Five minutes later the couple had entered the empty nursery. The nursery was the only place they could have a proper conversation without waking anyone. Christina sat down in her chair and Shaggy sat down on the foot rest across from her.

"I have a secret" Christina started slowly.

Shaggy waited for her to continue.

"I used to have a friend named Moanica or I thought she was my friend. One day we were by ourselves and-" Christina stopped suddenly unable to say anything else.

Christina shook a bit before continuing.

"Moanica was a special zombie. She had this ability she can turn people into zombies by touching their heads. She tried to turn me into a zombie but it backfired. I got really sick and the pain was constant. I healed physically but the mental trauma still hurts" Christina said shaking.

Shaggy pulled her into an embrace and they just stood there. Christina was calmed by the steady heartbeat in Shaggy's chest. She pulled away after a while and said there was something else he needed to see.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked concerned.

Sitting back down Christina rubbed forcefully against her right ankle. Shaggy was about to stop her when he saw what she was doing. She uncovered a scar. A discolored jagged line across her ankle.

"This is the only thing that remains from my hospital stay. Moanica was a back stabbing liar. She's a ruthless zombie who wants to rule human kind"

"Oh Christina" Shaggy sighed wrapping his arms around her again.

* * *

"Heath's gone" Frankie announced breathlessly after school.

"She tried to get me to join" Jackson said.

"It seems after someone join's they disappear "

"So now what?" Cleo asked.

"I hate to say this but we have to tell Christina" Clawdeen replied.

"NO"

"Draculaura-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU TELL HER?"

"We _need_ to" Clawdeen said again.

"We wouldn't be suggesting it if it wasn't necessary " Frankie said.

"Fine" Draculaura growled.

* * *

The next day.

"Draculaura's here Christina" Sibella said.

"I wasn't expecting a visit" Christina replied going to see her younger cousin.

"Draculaura it's nice to see you" Christina said giving her cousin a hug.

Draculaura just stared ahead.

"Laura what's wrong?"

"I've got something to tell you and you might want to sit down"

* * *

Five minutes later.

"I'm just going to be blunt Moanica's back"

Christina nearly vomited. Shaggy Had to steady her.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"Back and student are missing and we got a new teacher who I think is connected "

"Slow down" Shaggy ordered.

Christina was rocking back and fourth.

"Well you see.."

* * *

"I think it's time Vlad"

"Finally let's notify our enemies"

* * *

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Sibella yelled.

"What is it?" Christina gasped still trying to regain her breath.

"This" Sibella replied dropping a letter on the table.

 _ **To Danny Phantom and his wimpy friends.**_

 ** _Moanica de'kay and I request your presence at Monster High. That is if you want to save these pathetic monsters._**

 ** _Vlad._**

"What should we do?"

"That's easy we knock that fruit loop and his friend silly" Danny declared.

"We're coming too" Linda and Dani said.

"We'll sit this one out guys" Shaggy said motioning to his wife.

"Perfectly understandable " Linda agreed.

* * *

After the others left Christina and Shaggy tried to distract themselves. Christina hated the fear eating at her insides. She wanted to help and she would've had she not been pregnant and still traumatized from her last encounter with Moanica. Shaggy was worried for his wife. She tried to distract herself and put on a brave face but Shaggy recognized fear when he saw it. Christina was very scared. As Shaggy paced the living room and Christina tried to read the door opened.

"Hello Christina long time no see"


	8. Chapter 8

"Moanica" Christina gasped.

"Hello" Moanica replied walking into the room with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" Christina asked as Moanica got closer.

"I want to rule the world of course" Moanica said now right in front of Christina.

"Is that what every bad guy wants?" Shaggy asked not at all surprised by the answer.

"No"

"Yeah it is" Shaggy replied.

"Go away Moanica " Christina growled.

"Sure right after I do this " Moanica replied lunging towards Shaggy.

"No" Christina cried horrified.

Moanica grabbed Shaggy by the arm and yanked him forward. Christina jumped up but lost her balance. As she fell back onto the couch Moanica touched Shaggy's head and Christina had horrible flashbacks. Nothing happened. Christina breathed a sigh of relief as Moanica stood there shocked.

"How?"

Shaggy stood back up with a triumphant smile and transformed.

"Surprise " he said.

Moanica was now a little scared . Shaggy at his full height towered over her and him being a werewolf did not help Moanica's confidence.

"No matter" Moanica said lunging for Christina.

"Not this time" Christina said dodging Moanica.

Christina had it. No one had the rights to do this to Shaggy or anyone. As Moanica reached for Christina again Christina grabbed her arm yanked her forwards then delivered a punch straight to Moanica's face. Its impact caused Moanica to stumble and fall backwards . Christina stood over Moanica her eyes flashing angrily.

"You're a jerk Moanica" Christina growled as her hands started to glow.

"Now Christina we can make up can't we? I'll walk away and you can pretend this never happened " Moanica said nervously.

"Fat chance" Christina said picking Moanica up by her shirt collar.

"What are you going to do?" Moanica asked.

"This" Christina said before blasting Moanica.

The blast was so intense it surprised even Christina as Moanica flew backwards through the door. Christina fell onto the couch in surprise . Shaggy sat down beside her and said:

"And she would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you "

Christina laughed instantly easing the tension.

"How do you think the others are doing? Christina asked once she caught her breath.

"I'm sure they're fine "

….

* * *

The trio of halfa's were anything but fine. Currently Linda was trying to free the hostages with Draculaura's help while Danny and Dani took on Vlad.

"Give up Daniel and I might let you live "

"Might? You're nuts" Danny said firing a blast at Vlad.

Vlad duplicated himself and took Danny from behind. Throwing him into the nearby wall.

"Hey fruit loop check this out " Dani yelled drawing Vlad's attention before punching him in the jaw.

"Now Danielle is that anyway to treat your father?" Vlad asked once he recovered.

"You're not my father" Dani declared as she kicked Vlad.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me Dani" Vlad replied pulling Dani up by her hair.

"Put me down " Dani said firing a blast at Vlad.

"Well if you insist " Vlad laughed before hurling Dani across the room.

Linda who'd finally freed the hostages leapt into action.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked as Linda stormed up to him.

"My name's Linda and this" she said punching him "is for Danny"

"Daniel has a girlfriend? Interesting " Vlad replied.

Danny woke up again and jumped back into action. He flew towards an unsuspecting Vlad knocking him through the wall into the next room.

"Leave her alone" he yelled giving Vlad a black eye.

"Or what Daniel?"

"Or this " Danny said before unleashing his ghostly wail which caused the walls around them to crumble.

Linda armed with the Fenton Thermos stepped forward. Danny flew out of range as Linda used the thermos on Vlad.

"Nice job Linda " Danny said floating back down.

"Thanks Danny" she replied blushing slightly.

"Come on let's go home " Dani said.

…

* * *

Once everyone was back at school.

"And then she blasted Monica right to Alaska" Shaggy was saying.

"We never saw which direction she went in Shaggy" Christina laughed.

"Can we just say it was Alaska?"

"Okay "

…

* * *

Meanwhile Danny and Linda were talking.

"So uh thank you for helping Dani and I " Danny was saying.

"You're welcome " Linda replied.

"Did you hear what Vlad said?"

"The girlfriend comment? Yeah "

"What did you think?"

"About what he said?"

"Yes"

"I uh- really like you Danny"

"Like a friend?"

"More than that "

"I like you too. Would you like to go on a date?"

"I'd love to "

…

* * *

A few months later.

It was Halloween and as usual the Grimwood girls were throwing a party. Their older family members came as did the Callaway boys and Mystery Inc.

"Great party" Frankie said.

"Yeah but where's Christina she loves these parties " Draculaura asked.

"She didn't feel well today she's sleeping right now" Shaggy explained.

"That's a bummer" Draculaura replied.

"SHAGGY GET IN HERE QUICK"

Everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the hall as Shaggy took off soon followed by everyone else. Shaggy threw open the door to the room panicking. Christina was sitting up and wheezeing.

"What is it?" Shaggy asked rushing over to Christina.

Everyone else poured into the room like it was a long anticipated movie premiere.

"Baby –coming n-ow " Christina panted.

"Now?" Shaggy asked surprised.

"Yes NOW Christina snapped.

"We gotta get her to the hospital " Shaggy said turning to his friends.

"There's no time the baby's coming now " Velma said calmly.

"What do we do?" Shaggy asked.

"Okay Draculaura, Sibella, Shaggy you stay everyone else out" Velma ordered

As everyone left Velma shut the door.

"Shaggy I'm scared" Christina said.

"Don't worry Christina we got this " Velma said calmly .

…

* * *

An hour later. Shaggy came into the living room.

"How is she?" Dracula asked.

Everyone followed Shaggy to the bedroom. Shaggy opened the door. Everyone stepped inside slowly. Everyone was surprised to see Christina held not one baby but two.

"Twins?" Linda asked.

"Yes we were surprised too" Christina said smiling.

"Everyone we'd like you to meet Shaggy Jr and Taylor"

Everyone crowded around the bed to see the children.

"Awe they're so cute " Dani said.

Shaggy took his son from Christina so she could hug her friends. Scooby walked up to the bed slowly with Sandy trailing behind him. Scooby was nervous.

"Go ahead Scooby " Christina urged.

Scooby looked at the baby. She was sleeping. Even though she was wrapped in a blanket Scooby could already tell Taylor was just like her mother. Scooby then walked over to Shaggy. Looking at Shaggy jr he saw how fitting the name was. The only difference were the tiny fangs.

"They're wonderful "

"Yes they are" Christina whispered.

…..

* * *

Okay that ends this chapter. I had the hardest time thinking of a girl name. I thank you guys for encouraging these stories. Right now I'd like to thank DRAGONDAVE45 the help with this chapter. Don't worry there's one more. Review


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue.

* * *

Years later.

"Hurry it's after us" Taylor shrieked flying past her friends.

"How do you know that?" Daisy Jones asked.

"We can smell it duh" Shaggy Jr replied taking off after his sister.

"i hear it" Jackie Jekyll panicked.

"Hey wait for me S.J" Sammie Doo Yelled Running after Shaggy Jr.

"Shaggy do something" Daisy yelled.

"Why Me?" Shaggy Jr. replied.

"You're a werewolf idiot" Daisy said.

"I'm only half werewolf"

"You're also half Vampire" Jackie said.

"Oh right" Shaggy Jr said transforming.

Shaggy Jr had inherited the vampire and werewolf abilities. In his wolf Form he looked like his father did with the exception of very large bat wings. he flew after the dragon monster with his friends and sister watching.

"A little help Taylor?" he asked.

"Oh right coming" Taylor said flying after her brother.

Taylor was just like Christina but had extra sharp senses. Taylor looked a little like both of her parents. She had short dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her wings were a deep purple and pointed at the ends.

"You go guys" Daisy called.

Daisy Jones was the only daughter of Fred and Daphne. Daisy had her father's blonde hair and sharp green eyes.

"Sammie some help?"

"No way S.J"

Sammie Doo was one of Scooby and Sandy's pups. She had long deep brown fur, a white patch on her right eye and her left ear was black.

"You have to Sammie or we won't be able to solve the mystery" Jackie said.

"Why can't you or Holly do it?"

Jackie was Velma and Jackson's daughter Jackie had inherited her fathers shifting ability which meant Velma and Jackson technically had two daughters.

"No" Sammie said.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"No"

"It's peanut butter and nacho cheese flavored"

"No"

"Two then?"

"Well okay"

"Go long" Jackie said throwing the snacks.

While running to catch them Sammie collided with the Dragon monster sending them both tumbling into the wall.

"Whew good job Sammie" Taylor said.

"Thanks"

"Now let's unmask this fake" Daisy said stepping forward.

Daisy pulled the mask off to revel a black werecat with orange stripes. He hissed at them. clearly angry about being caught.

"Tony" Taylor growled.

"But how did he fly?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"With this" Jackie said exposing the make shift Jet pack.

"But why?"

"Because Taylor wouldn't go to the dance with me" Tony said.

"off to jail with you" Daisy said.

"Bye Tony"

...

"You two have a very wonderful future " Christina whispered to her sleeping babies.

Taylor yawned while Shaggy Jr stayed still.

"Good night darlings"

...

 **AN**

 **Okay that is the end of the series. I hope you enjoyed. Review.**


End file.
